She Will Be Loved
by lazy-bug-artist
Summary: First Story! Shino thinks about Hinata and Naruto. Song fic 'She will be loved' NarutoXHinata and ShinoXHinata if you read between the lines.


_**SHE WILL BE LOVED **_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Shino stared at the bright young couple before his eyes. Hinata was laughing at another joke made by none other than the newest Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The spring festival had come up at the Aburame compound and the pair had decided to come. Shino had known Hinata since the where at the academy. When their fathers where in meetings discussing their latest missions he would take her to the play ground. They had always **JUST** been friends.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

When they first where put on a team Shino had expected their friendship to go about as normal. They would train day after day, and his feelings, as disguised as they where, began to grow for her. She would come to the training grounds early in the morning before anyone else had arrived, tears streaking down her cheeks. He would always be there on those days; he never left her alone. Yet she would always tell him the same thing " It's ok Shino-kun, I'm fine." Yet he always wanted her just to run into his arms crying and letting him tell her that he would never let anyone hurt her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

She would call him late at night some times. Her voice would be raspy and she ask him to come over and help her. He always complied. It didn't matter what time it was or if it was raining, he would always come. He would hop over the Hyuga compound wall and sneak into the tree by her window. She would always smile at him as she told him about her nightmare, or how her father had yelled at her, or even Naruto.

_Tap on my window, _knock_ on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

She only cam to him once, the night that Naruto left to train with Jiraya.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

He told her that she could always come. When Naruto came back nearly three years later she immediately became infatuated with him again. She had asked him if she should ask him out., he hated it, **HE** was always there for her, **HE** never let her down, **HE** didn't leave her alone for three years, **HE** loved her……. And yet he told her to say yes, just so **SHE** could be happy………..

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

She asked him to come the night after her date with Naruto. He did like always. He stood on the large branch that was closest to her room and listened to her talk about him.

**HIM **

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

He knew Naruto didn't love her, he knew that he and Sakura where going out behind her back, yet something told him to hold back from telling her. That blonde airhead might not love her, but he did.

I _know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He saw her smiling next to Naruto as he tucked a flower behind her ear. He remembered how he had comforted her all those times in the middle of the night when she hurt.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

He would **ALWAYS** be there for her.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

He would **ALWAYS** protect her.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

He would **ALWAYS** love her, even if she didn't.

_**'She will be loved'**_

he promised


End file.
